Amenaza de Lluvia
by Ale-chan
Summary: Con la confianza de que será un bello y soleado día, Ludus ayuda a Nanami a construir su nuevo molino. Sin embargo, en contra del pronóstico de Iluka, una fuerte tormenta caerá para arruinarle la tarde al constructor.


**Amenaza de Lluvia**

Ludus era un hombre que hallaba enorme satisfacción en su trabajo. Sin embargo, su entusiasmo alcanzaba niveles inesperados cada vez que Nanami solicitaba su ayuda. La granjera había traído consigo la buena suerte a toda la región y, gracias a ella, los tres pueblos comenzaban a despertar de un largo periodo de rezago económico. En poco tiempo, Ludus descubrió que Nanami era sumamente trabajadora y apasionada, que era gentil y atenta, y que siempre hacía lo posible para ayudar a la gente que le rodeaba. Había muchas cosas que admiraba en ella y pronto su incipiente amistad se tornó en algo mucho más sólido y valioso. Si bien Nanami formaba parte de su _ohana, _a diferencia de Iluka y Siluka, lo que sentía hacia ella iba más allá del amor fraternal.

Le había tomado tiempo aceptarlo; dejar de sentirse culpable por considerarla atractiva y encantadora. Luchó contra aquel sentimiento por semanas hasta que se halló a sí mismo tan estúpidamente enamorado que le sería imposible mirarla de cualquier otra forma. Tristemente, la aceptación no trajo consigo la calma, ya que conocía bien la popularidad de Nanami. Parecía que todos los solteros de los tres pueblos tenían su atención sobre ella y Ludus ni siquiera sabía por dónde comenzar a tomar ventaja.

Pensaba que, al menos, había pocas personas capaces de ayudarle tanto como él lo hacía. Si bien no era el único sastre de la región, sí era el mejor carpintero y constructor, y Nanami necesitaba de él tanto como necesitaba gallineros y tierra para arar. Ludus se aseguraría de estar ahí para ayudarla, independientemente de si su relación evolucionaba o no.

Un buen inicio fue una ventosa mañana de verano en la que Ludus salió muy temprano de Lulukoko para terminar el nuevo molino de la granja de Nanami. Generalmente, Ludus no hacía trabajo de campo en días tan nublados y húmedos, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer el esfuerzo por su amiga.

Al llegar a la casa de Nanami, dejó sus herramientas al pie del pórtico, subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta con tres firmes golpes. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para ser atendido. Nanami apareció frente a él, portando el vestuario que había preparado para ella días atrás. En retrospectiva, los shorts y la camisa sin mangas podían ser un buen atuendo para las altas temperaturas, pero sería una importante fuente de distracción para Ludus. Tendría que ser muy cuidadoso si es que quería pasar el día sin martillarse los dedos.

—¡Ludus! ¡No esperaba que vinieras!

—Me extraña. Dijimos que hoy terminaríamos el molino, ¿no es así?

—Pero el clima… —la joven dio varios pasos fuera de la casa y alzó su mirada al cielo—. Mi tío dijo que el huracán tocaría tierra hoy en la noche. Pensé que lo mejor sería esperar hasta que aclare.

—Descuida, hablé con Iluka y me aseguró que hoy sería un día soleado.

Nanami pareció sorprenderse con la noticia, mas la recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿En serio? Si es así, no tenemos de qué preocuparnos.

Corrió de nuevo a la casa y regresó armada con su caja de herramientas. A diferencia de la mayoría de sus clientes, Nanami solía hacer el trabajo más pesado y muchas veces Ludus se limitaba a darle indicaciones. Era impresionante que una muchacha tan joven y de apariencia tan delicada pudiera cargar tantos ladrillos a la vez, y Ludus pensaba que era una fortuna que amase tanto su trabajo en la granja. De lo contrario, sería capaz de sacarlo del negocio en menos de una semana. Iluka solía reprenderlo por permitirle hacer todo el trabajo, pero no se atrevía a ir en contra del entusiasmo y orgullo de Nanami.

No obstante, ese día era diferente. Lo único que faltaba para terminar el molino era acoplar la estructura de las aspas y cubrirlas con lienzo, un trabajo en alturas especialmente peligroso debido al fuerte viento. A regañadientes, Nanami tuvo que limitarse al trabajo de asistente.

Aún con ayuda de la granjera, colocar las aspas en su lugar tomó más tiempo del que Ludus esperaba. El viento arreciaba y tenía que ser especialmente cuidadoso para evitar caer. Nanami le observaba en silencio y Ludus notó que su rostro lucía cada vez más pálido. Sin saber si su agitada apariencia se debía a la preocupación o a estar afuera en tan frío y húmedo clima, apresuró el paso. Finalmente, después de cinco horas de arduo trabajo, las aspas quedaron montadas.

—Menos mal que terminaste —exhaló Nanami mientras ayudaba a Ludus a bajar de la escalera de mano—. El viento está arreciando.

Ludus alzó la vista hacia las grisáceas nubes que les cubrían.

—Estoy seguro de que despejará pronto. Quiero colocar el lienzo hoy.

—¿Estás loco? —señaló un cúmulo especialmente ominoso—. ¡Lloverá en cualquier momento!

—Pero Iluka

—Iluka puede equivocarse.

Ludus pensó responderle que eso era imposible. En todos los años de conocer a Iluka, jamás le había dado un pronóstico equivocado. Si Iluka decía que el día iba a ser soleado, sin duda sería soleado. Después de todo, aún no daban las tres de la tarde. Estaba seguro de que las nubes se esfumarían en cualquier momento.

Entonces, una gruesa gota cayó en su nariz.

—No puede ser… —murmuró poco antes de que Nanami le sujetara de la mano y lo condujera de regreso a la casa. A pesar de caminaron por poco más de cien metros, la lluvia arreció con tanta fuerza que, para cuando llegaron a la casa, estaban completamente empapados.

Nanami cerró la puerta con un sonoro golpe y caminó hacia su pequeña cocina, de donde tomó dos pequeñas toallas. Una de ellas la utilizó para secarse el rostro, y la otra se la ofreció a Ludus.

—Ve el lado positivo —dijo con una sonrisa—. Iluka debe estar furiosa de haberse equivocado.

Aprovechando que tenía el rostro cubierto con la toalla, Ludus frunció el ceño por unos instantes. Seguía convencido de que Iluka era incapaz de equivocar su pronóstico. Eso quería decir que le había mentido, pero, ¿con qué fin?

—Sea como sea, este es un día para la historia —dijo mientras se asomaba por la ventana—. Me alegra que no empezara a llover mientras estaba en el techo — ligeramente avergonzado, giró en torno a Nanami y le sonrió—. ¿Tendrás un impermeable que me prestes?

La joven ladeó el rostro y varias gotas de lluvia escurrieron de su cabello hasta su pecho. Ludus tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener sus ojos en alto.

—¿Para qué? ¡No pensarás trabajar en el molino en esta tormenta!

—Por supuesto que no —señaló hacia la ventana—, pero esto empeorará antes de mejorar y tengo que regresar a Lulukoko antes de que sea demasiado peligroso.

—¡Ya es demasiado peligroso, Ludus! El huracán debe estar por llegar a la costa, si es que no lo ha hecho ya.

Ludus exhaló y rascó su nuca con la mano derecha. Nanami tenía razón. La torrencial lluvia era típica de los huracanes y, sin duda, el camino hacia su choza debía estar completamente inundado.

—No te preocupes —dijo—. Puedo quedarme con Zahau y su familia; su choza está mucho más cerca.

—¡De ningún modo! —la joven hizo un mohín y sujetó a Ludus del brazo derecho, el cual se erizó al contacto con la fría y suave piel de Nanami—. Quédate aquí hasta que el clima mejore.

Ludus negó con la cabeza y colocó su mano libre sobre el hombro de la chica para impedir que se acercara más a él.

—El clima no mejorará pronto, Nanami —explicó—. Probablemente, solo lo hará hasta pasado mañana.

—No importa —aseguró—. ¡De ningún modo puedo dejar que salgas en medio de este clima!

Como para hacer eco a sus palabras, un fuerte golpe se escuchó a pocos metros de distancia. El viento había dañado alguno de los edificios cercanos. Ludus esperó que no se tratase del molino.

—No sería correcto que me quedase aquí. ¿Qué dirían los demás?

—¿Que no fuiste un tonto por arriesgarte estúpidamente?

La certera respuesta dejó a Ludus sin palabras. Si era sincero consigo mismo, nadie le juzgaría por mantenerse a salvo de la tormenta. Si bien pasar la noche en casa de Nanami no era lo más apropiado, era mucho más sensato que adentrarse a la playa en esos momentos.

Pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro del porqué de su renuencia a quedarse. Sus amigos no le juzgarían y su abuela estaría feliz con tal de que regresara a casa sano y salvo. Miró hacia la habitación y buscó el sofá. Podría dormir ahí y aún quedarían varios metros de distancia entre él y Nanami, así como una ancha mesa de comedor. Además, por más que Nanami fuese una tentación, tampoco era como si no pudiese controlarse. ¡Se había controlado todo el día! Y eso que la chica llevaba pantalones cortísimos. Ahora que lo pensaba, la pobre debía tener mucho frío, ya que estaba temblando de pies a cabeza.

—De acuerdo —se rindió—. Me quedaré.

Nanami sonrió amplísimamente y se separó de él.

—¡Bien! Creí que tendría que atarte con un lazo —Ludus hizo lo posible para borrar aquella idea de su mente—. Ahí está el tocador. Ve a secarte, mientras yo busco algo de ropa para ti.

—Tú deberías secarte primero.

La joven rio y negó varias veces con la cabeza.

—Tú te secarás más rápido. Yo pienso darme un baño. Estoy llena de lodo.

Nanami se perdió detrás de la puerta de su armario y Ludus aceptó que no tendría otra alternativa más que obedecerla. Una vez que cerró la puerta del baño tras de sí, exhaló cansinamente y oró a los dioses por que le que le ayudaran a soportar los próximos días.

Después, recordó a Iluka e hizo la anotación mental de nunca más hacerle un trabajo de carpintería sin cobrarle primero.

* * *

Iluka colocó un chal azul sobre sus hombros y frotó sus brazos para darles un poco de calor. Sin lugar a dudas, el huracán llegaría a la costa poco después de mediodía y todavía había mucho por hacer. Su hermana había salido de casa media hora atrás para conseguir provisiones y ella se encargaría de traer la leña al interior de la choza. ¿En dónde estaba Nanami cuando más la necesitaba? ¡Sería maravilloso que les ayudase a prepararse para la tormenta! Si trabajaba bien, podría incluso invitarla a pasar los días de encierro con ellas. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez hasta resultaba ser divertido.

La joven se alzó de hombros y decidió que de nada serviría esperar la ayuda de quien, seguramente, estaría ocupada con sus propios preparativos. Le dio una segunda vuelta a su chal y salió de la choza con paso lento.

No iba ni a la mitad del camino hacia la leñera cuando se encontró con Ludus. El hombre cargaba varias de sus herramientas y miraba hacia el cielo con consternación.

—¡Ludus! —el sonido del viento era tan fuerte que tuvo que gritarle para llamar su atención—. ¿Qué haces ahí parado?

—Pensaba ir a la granja de Nanami —respondió—. Estamos trabajando en su nuevo molino, pero parece que el clima está empeorando. Quizá no deba ir.

Iluka sonrió de medio lado y caminó hacia él, mientras ideaba un nuevo plan para molestarlo. Sin duda, la mezcla de Ludus, Nanami y un huracán le traerían horas de diversión.

—Descuida, el sol saldrá en unas horas. El huracán llegará a la costa hasta mañana por la noche.

Por supuesto, Ludus no tenía un motivo por el cual no creerle (pobre iluso) y sonrió con gusto a la vez que ajustaba el cinturón en el que llevaba sus herramientas.

—¿En serio? Entonces iré a la granja ahora mismo._ Mahalo!_

Iluka se despidió de él con un alegre movimiento de manos y vio a Ludus desaparecer entre las chozas y la vegetación. Satisfecha, pensó que su travesura le daría fuerza suficiente para acabar con su tarea, pero justo en ese momento el pequeño Schalk apareció frente a ella. Seguramente su madre le había enviado a prepararse para la tormenta, ya que llevaba entre sus brazos una enorme penca de plátanos.

—¡Schalk! —el joven se detuvo de golpe y miro a Iluka con curiosidad—. ¿Te gustaría ganarte una copa de nata de coco?

—¡¿Que si me gustaría?!

El niño dejó la penca en el suelo y corrió hacia Iluka mientras esta ideaba una lista de tareas que podría encomendarle al niño antes de darle su recompensa.

.

.

.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Acá de nuevo con un fiqui de la serie Bokujou Monogatari. Honestamente creo que Trio of Towns es uno de los mejores juegos de la franquicia en años. Está muy bien balanceado y, a diferencia de juegos anteriores, hay poca cabida a frustraciones innecesarias. Por otro lado, tiene un nivel de dificultad bastante bueno que me hace esforzarme más allá de mis dos años usuales de juego. Me encanta y, por supuesto, me encanta Ludus.

Fic beteado por la hermosa Gochy que me ayuda a revisar fics de cosas que ni conoce. ¡Eres grande!

Este es un fiqui sencillo y sin pretensiones que espero no lo hayan odiado. Como siempre: diré que pienso escribir más de esta serie en un futuro (sobre todo de Klaus. mmmm... Klaus), pero probablemente tarde otro año en hacer otro. ¡Una disculpa por eso! XD Gracias por leer.


End file.
